Cophine Oneshots
by Katiesworldoffic
Summary: Taken from prompts I've received and AU ideas i've seen on tumblr, each chapter is self-contained. if you want me to extend any specific chapters let me know and ill part 2, part 3 ect them in the title :) rated M because some will get frisky
1. Stick to the status quo

Delphine would have been damned if anybody knew who she was crushing on, not because of the gender, that wasn't an issue in their school, but it COULDN'T be Cosima Neihaus. Cosima was, to put it mildly, a nerd, head of the science club to be exact, not that Delphine wasn't into science, because she was; more so than she let on. The real problem would've been the schools social hierarchy. Cheerleaders like her did not date people like Cosima Geekhaus; that was it, that was the status quo.

Besides, there was no way Cosima would ever feel the same, Delphine's friends had tormented the shorter girl the whole year Delphine had been in the states after her move from France. It killed Delphine, but she knew that Cosima must hate her guts.

So that day, when the bell rang for lunch, Delphine trotted off down the hallway to her locker and ran head on into the brunette. Both of them apologized before recognition hit, Cosima's hands waving frantically as her words tumbled out of her mouth, then froze as they stared into each other's eyes. Delphine wondered how she had never noticed the flecks of gold amid the hazel of Cosima's iris, but in truth she'd never really been this close to the girl. She'd always taken a back seat when Cosima was teased, never getting involved, you see, she'd never hurt her. Then she took in Cosima's apparel, the girl, who usually wore her dark curly hair lose around her head, had dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail, her ears were red and newly pierced and she wore a new selection of gold jewellery which Delphine heard jingle when they collided. Delphine raised a hand to stroke one of the dreads, but Cosima flinched away in fear, causing her to let her arm fall quickly.

"I… urm… wasn'tgoing tohurtyou." Delphine tried to say, but it came out as one rambling long word, causing the French girl to blush and duck out of the shorter girl's path, running off down the hallway, in the opposite direction she needed to go, leaving Cosima wide eyed and embarrassed in the middle of school.

It wasn't until a few days later that the two saw each other again, but Delphine's friends all noticed Cosima's change in look and constantly spoke about it.

"Do you think she's trying to fit in? How cute of her, she'll never manage though."

"Maybe she thinks it makes her look tougher?"

"Well that doesn't matter, we know she's weak, and too nerdy for her own good."

Delphine fell quiet and felt herself boil over with rage at the words they said, they didn't know Cosima, why would they act like this? She didn't understand the girls, so quietly got up and left, and found herself walking through one of the unused corridors at the school, and into the girls bathroom.

There she saw the dreadlocked science geek, sat on the sink, her hand holding something to her mouth. Delphine watched her silently, shocked, as smoke billowed out between her lips and the girl sagged as she gave a contented sigh. Then the smell hit Delphine's nostrils and she choked, causing herself to cough uncontrollably, scaring the smaller girl, who fell off the sink.

"Shit." Cosima mumbled, as she picked up what was her joint, which was now burst open on the ground, throwing the remnants into a see through zip up bag.

"I'm sorry." Delphine started, her heart in her mouth, "I didn't expect anybody to be here."

"Me either." Cosima whispered, and Delphine smiled softly.

"You know, I didn't see you as a pot girl." Delphine said, pointing at the bag in her hand.

"Well, when in Rome… or Cali" Cosima grinned at the taller girl, her own heart rate accelerating. Cosima had had a crush on the Cheerleader for a while now, as soon as she saw her in her AP biology class really, at the beginning of the year. She knew Delphine had a brain, she was an A grade student, her cheerleader friends just didn't know it, and she was thankful the blonde never touched her when she was being bullied, she noticed Delphine would always back away.

An awkward silence overcame the two of them, as they began to shuffle with their clothes, Cosima rearranging her patterned tights and burgundy dress, when Delphine broke the tension.

"You know, I never want them to hurt you. You don't deserve it." She lowered her head in shame when a look of shock settled on Cosima's face.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it, I've been here a lot longer than you." She said sadly, clutching at her arm with hand, hunched over.

"But you shouldn't be. Those girls can be awful." Delphine said, almost angrily, "I don't know how you cope."

"Well normally it's bearable because one of them never participates." Cosima's voice wavered as she spoke, her hands nervously came up in a shrug like gesture. Delphine moved closer to the smaller girl, and sat on the sink next to her, placing her hand over the others and squeezed.

"I couldn't ever hurt you, you know?" she smiled into Cosima's black lined eyes, which held a softness about them, although she noticed the nerves. In reality though, Cosima held her breath at the contact, and was slowly and accidentally suffocating herself. Cosima nodded at the French girl, then spluttered as she realised she couldn't breathe, and fell backwards into the sink.

Instantly Delphine jumped up and stood in front of the smaller girl, pulling her out of the, thankfully, not wet basin. Then found herself holding Cosima and staring into the girls eyes, and before she could register what she was doing, she cupped the girls cheek and brought their lips together tenderly. Cosima shuffled forward into Delphine's petite yet tall body and wrapped her legs around her waist as the kiss deepened and Delphine's tongue poked into her mouth, sliding hotly against her own, causing her to moan out then pull away awkwardly half-laughing at the sound she just made.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally do that." Delphine apologised and backed away from the sitting girl, her face flushed and lips red.

"I don't normally do that either Delphine." Cosima lowered her gaze momentarily, "but it felt nice." She looked up hopefully at the blonde, who found strength in those words and crashed into her lips, frantically trying to get as close as she could to the girl she'd been crushing on for months, in that moment, not worried about what this could mean.


	2. Christmas ball

"I'll be there at 11 Ali! It starts at 9 so I'm going to have a pre-party at mine okay?" Cosima said coolly, knowing full well her "Pre-party" would be her getting high with Sarah, and Alison would disapprove if she knew. Not that Alison had any right to judge, her own alcoholic tendencies made her points moot and she knew it, but still, Cosima felt obliged to hide her pot from her friend. But still Cosima didn't specify and turned to face the front of the classroom, wondering who her new lab partner would be.

They were after all, the three most popular girls in school, each of them having strong holds in all the school departments, they ran the student body. Alison, a cheerleader, had control of the PE side. Sarah somehow ruled the Languages department, thanks to her friendship with Helena, Both Ali and Sarah were involved in the theatre, be it improv. or musicals, and Cosima? Cosima was the nerd; she lived off science and maths. But somehow this odd trio were loved by all, invited to everything and knew everybody.

It was their junior year of high school when Delphine Cormier transferred from Paris, and Cosima noticed her instantly, she was tall, blonde and thin, with a smile Cosima felt could melt the icecaps, and she fell head over heels for this girl she never spoke to, until senior year when they were made lab partners in AP Biology.

Before the summer holidays Delphine had been clumsy and lanky, not really fitting into her own body but Cosima found something adorable about the awkward way she moved, and how she fell quiet when spoken to, as if she felt self-conscious around everybody. But when she walked in that first day of class, her clothes fitting on her figure, her hair perfect and the teenage acne cleared up, Cosima fell even more in love than she was before, if that was possible.

Delphine's heart accelerated when she saw Cosima's gaze fall on her, for the last year of her life, the shorter girl had taken up a place in her heart, even though they'd never said two words to one another. She'd seen her interact with the world around her with such enthusiasm, she'd seen her speak in front of the whole school with such joy in her being, and she'd heard the loving applause she'd always be greeted with when it was over. Cosima Neihaus was the most popular girl in school, loved by the students, parents and teachers alike, for her cool demeanour, unparalleled intelligence and out and proud bisexuality, driving men and women insane with her looks.

"Delphine Cormier," Mr Watson said kindly, "Nice to see you again!" Delphine nodded shyly. "Your Lab partner this year is Cosima." He smiled at her and leaned in to whisper, "you two will work perfectly together, you think very similarly." Delphine's already tachycardic heart nearly stopped at the mention of Cosima's name, but she somehow managed to make her way to her allocated seat, face red, head down, not noticing the grin of sheer joy on Cosima's face.

That first class went by in silence as Delphine found herself unable to speak in the dreadlocked girls presence, but as she was scurrying to pack up and go she felt a hand come down on her own, stopping her instantly. Cosima was leant against the table, smiling toothily up at the blonde.

"So… Delphine." She drawled, the last syllable rolling off the edge of her tongue. "as the French say, Enchantee." She butchered the accent but Delphine didn't care, the knot in her stomach tightened even more as she found herself weirdly turned on at the attempt.

"ermmm… Enchantee Cosima." The name felt foreign on her lips, she'd never said it out loud, and heard her mispronunciation, accenting the final syllable as opposed to the American middle emphasis, and felt her face flush even deeper red. Cosima's stomach flipped at the way Delphine pronounced her name, its uniqueness, the way her tongue moved as it shaped out the letters. It was just then that Cosima truly decided to chase and get this girl no matter what it took.

"Bonjour Delphine." Cosima whispered as she slided behind the taller girl by her locker. "Its nearly the senior Christmas ball, you know? Who are you going with?" she asked politely.

Delphine stuttered nervously, "I'm not… I'm not going." Cosima looked shocked but didn't inquire as to a reason, secretly glad that her partner wasn't taken yet, and planned in her head a way to ask her.

Alison was going with Donnie, Sarah with Paul, but Cosima never took a date to social events, preferring to not be stuck to one person all night, instead enjoying what everybody else had to offer, and it was a running gag at their school that she never did. But nobody planned on her not showing up.

When Delphines front door rang at 9.30 that night, she never expected to see Cosima outside her house. Never in her wildest dreams was Cosima holding a ukulele. So when she unlocked the door and opened it, her mouth dropped open as she stared at the brunette, who was dressed in a floor length burgundy maxi dress, her dreads in a ponytail, her eyeliner fierce yet her eyes soft, her glasses reflecting Delphine. She raised the ukulele and played a slow melody, that vibrated through Delphine as she blushed deeply in the glow of her porch light. She watched Cosimas fingers move with flexible dexterity, and felt her body warm.

"I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't be going to the ball, so I figured I'd bring a bit of the ball to you." Cosima said shyly after she lowered the ukulele, "I've loved working with you for the last few months, but It didn't dawn on me why you never seem to be able to talk to me until last week." She said, a little bolder, and took a deep breath. "So here goes nothing." Cosima took two steps forwards and caught Delphine in a gentle kiss, her hands cupping the taller girls cheeks.

Delphine froze at the contact, with her eyes open, and the taste of Cosima on her mouth made her forget to breathe momentarily. Then she melted into the smaller woman, frantically grabbing at her, her hands running up and down her body as they kissed in Delphines doorway.

When they broke apart Cosima sighed contently and Delphine fell against her doorframe, panting heavily, but smiling at the smaller girl.

"so… want to come to the ball with me?" Cosima asked, a cocky grin appearing on her face.

"Only if you help me pick out an outfit." Delphine replied.

"If I get you in a bedroom, we're not going to make the ball."

"Bien sur." Delphine giggled, pulling Cosima into her house and slamming her into the closed door with a ferocious kiss, the strength of the quiet girl shocking the popular girl.


	3. The fault in our stars

"Babe, have you seen the latest headline?" Cosima groaned, half naked, from Delphines bed. Delphine popped her head around the door from the kitchen where she was cooking, clad only in an oversized shirt.

"Non, why? What is it?" she asked, her face quizzical.

"Hollywood actress Delphine Cormier spotted out at dinner with bff gal pal, SNL comedian, Cosima Neihaus." Cosima recited, her tone mocking.

"Oh, ma Cherie, leave it be." Delphine said apologetically, "I don't know why you let it bother you so?"

"Because you're mine, and if I have to hear one more article about your latest boyfriend im going to scream." Cosima sighed, rubbing her forehead anxiously. The blonde bounced gracefully across the room onto her bed, capturing the smaller woman in a hot kiss, her hands coming up to grip her dreadlocks.

"It doesn't matter, my love, let them say what they want. We know the truth, which is I love you." She smiled against the tv stars lips as they kissed softly, slowly, one kiss at a time, as delphines hands travelled down Cosima's stomach into her underwear, rubbing her clit gently, causing Cosima to moan as she was strung tighter and tighter. They stayed in that position until Delphine's hand ached, and then the blonde still refused to move until the brunette had come, which she did, multiple times.

When they were both spent and sprawled across the bed a few hours later, Cosima sprang up and ran to her mac suddenly, leaving a cold space which Delphine didn't like.

"Babe, it's 12 o'clock. The nominations are out!" Cosima exclaimed excitedly.

The comedian's eyes glided over the screen, her heart racing, until…

"Best actress in a drama…. Delphine Cormier – as 'Evelyne' in Immunity " She shrieked, her hands flying into the air into fist bump. Delphine sat up in bed, shock registering on her face.

"What?" she asked quietly.

Cosima flew at her, crushing the blonde under her mouth, as the phone began to ring.

"Puppy, you got nominated for a freaking Oscar!"

"…and arriving now, with best friend, Cosima Neihaus, is Oscar nominee, DELPHINE CORMIER." The couple could hear as they stepped out of the limo, both rolling their eyes at yet another "gal pal" reference. Cosima, in an attempt to be obvious, placed her arm around the taller womans waist and pulled her close as cameras started flashing in their direction.

Both of them looked stunning in black sequinned dresses, Delphine's backless, causing Cosima's mouth to water every time she looked at the taller woman, and Delphine felt the same when she looked at the nape of Cosima's neck under her mane of dreads.

They walked the red carpet hand in hand under the worlds gaze, nearly walking into the host and her wife in the confusion.

"Congratulations on the nomination!" Delphine heard in a recognisable voice, and turned around to see a tuxedo wearing Ellen and glamourous Portia, both beaming at the couple. "How is everything?" she said as she was pulled into a hug by the lgbt idol, as Portia and Cosima exchanged small talk.

"good, merci." She replied, "we're just getting a little tired of … well you know" she waved her hand in dismissal as Ellen looked at her with sad understanding eyes.

"Don't sweat it, they'll clock on soon enough, it's not like you're hiding anything, and Portia and I are 100% supportive." She grinned as they separated.

When they were far enough away, Cosima leant up and whispered in her partners ear.

"What was that about?"

Delphine lowered her voice and breathed in earnest, "I think we just received Ellens blessing" causing Cosima to howl with laughter, stopping dead in her tracks, and doubling over on the middle of the carpet. Several reporters saw the action and made their way to the pair, microphones at the ready.  
"Hello, Delphine! Congratulations are in order on your nomination! I'm from sky news and I'd just like to say I'm a huge fan of Immunity, the role of Evelyne must have been so difficult for you to play, tell our viewers a little about the plot and character?"

As Delphine spoke, Cosima grinned up at the woman with adoration, loving seeing her so passionate about her work.

"So Cosima." She heard, bringing her out of her bubble of idolisation, "are you proud of your bestie?"

Cosima simply grinned and acted yet again.

"More than you know, she's an incredible actor, with an even more incredible _body_" she stressed the word, and waited a second before she continued, "of filmwork. I couldn't be more proud of anybody." The reporter, as they all did, missed the reference and carried on talking to Delphine until she excused herself and left.

The same routine was in place for the next 3 interviewers, Delphine spoke of her role, and Cosima, getting slightly drunker as the night unfolded, dropped in hints at their relationship whenever she could, until the fourth interview.

"So Cosima, I love you on SNL, but our viewers want to know, is it true you and co-star Jay Pharoah are dating? And if so, why hasn't Delphine brought rumoured boyfriend, downton star, Tom Cullen along?" Cosima saw red then, the alcohol coupled with her anger at the public's obliviousness overcame her and before she knew what she was doing. ..

"_"WE'RE GAY. WE'RE SUPER GAY. WE'RE DATING AND IT'S EXTREMELY GAY." She nearly shouted, before realising what she said and clamping her hand over her mouth in shock. The reporter froze as well, as did her girlfriend, and most people close by all turned to stare at the couple. A frenzy then began, multiple microphones were pushed into Cosima and Delphines Faces, cameras flashed even more than before, and the two stars gripped each others hands tighter than ever, nervous about what was to come. _


End file.
